The Jungle Book 2 (Yru17 Style)
Yru17's movie-spoof of 2003 Disney film, "The Jungle Book 2". Cast *Mowgli - Jesse (12 Age) (Free Willy) *Bagheera - Diego (Ice Age) *Baloo - Norm (Norm of the North) *Kaa - Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) *Shere Khan - Soto (Ice Age) *King Louie - Bing (The Penguins of Madagascar) (In Shadow Play) *Flunkey Monkey - Phil (Madagascar) *Buzzie the Vulture - Marcel (Alpha and Omega) *Flaps the Vulture - Paddy (Alpha and Omega) *Ziggy the Vulture - Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) *Dizzy the Vulture - Pek (Barnyard) *Lucky - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *Shanti - Lex Murphy (Jurassic Park) *Ranjan - Tim Murphy (Jurassic Park) *Colonel Hathi - Manny (Ice Age) *Hathi Junior - Lumpy (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) *The Elephants - Mammoths (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Elephant whispering to Winifred - Jrulian (Ice Age 5: Collision Course) *The Slob Elephant - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!; 2008) *Elephant with hair - Dumb Mammoth "who said Dubble Burn" (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Ethan (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Buglar the Elephant - Burt (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Baby Mowgli - Baby Luke (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) (In Shadow Play) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Monkeys (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Mowgli and Ranjan's Parents - Bowen and Kara (Dragon Heart) *Shanti's Mother - Princess Leia (Star Wars 4&6) *Kids Sings 'Jungle Rythum' With Mowgli - Ben and Max's Friends (Daddy Day Camp), And Lots Boys (Peter Pan; 2003) *Villagers - Villagers (Tangled) *Men - Rebel Troopers and Knights (Star Wars 4&6, Maleficent) *Animals Sings 'W.I.L.D.' - Howlling-Rock Wolves (Alpha and Omega) and Dancing Animals (Over the Hedge, Open Season, and Madagascar Trilogy) Scenes * The Jungle Book 2 (Yru17 Style) part 1 - Opening/Shadow Play * The Jungle Book 2 (Yru17 Style) part 2 - You Can Take the Boy Out of the Jungle... * The Jungle Book 2 (Yru17 Style) part 3 - "Jungle Rhytm" * The Jungle Book 2 (Yru17 Style) part 4 - Missing Jesse * The Jungle Book 2 (Yru17 Style) part 5 - Soto * The Jungle Book 2 (Yru17 Style) part 6 - The Bear Necessitis * The Jungle Book 2 (Yru17 Style) part 7 - Into the Jungle * The Jungle Book 2 (Yru17 Style) part 8 - Retreat! * The Jungle Book 2 (Yru17 Style) part 9 - This is the Life * The Jungle Book 2 (Yru17 Style) part 10 - Donald Duck * The Jungle Book 2 (Yru17 Style) part 11 - "W-I-LD" * The Jungle Book 2 (Yru17 Style) part 12 - Finding Jesse * The Jungle Book 2 (Yru17 Style) part 13 - Run! * The Jungle Book 2 (Yru17 Style) part 14 - The Ruins * The Jungle Book 2 (Yru17 Style) part 15 - Back to Elmore/Yeah, Man! * The Jungle Book 2 (Yru17 Style) part 16 - End Credits Category:Yru17 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs